Resident Evil: Red Day
by Kurn Devine
Summary: New sequel to Resident Evil: Blood Swords!(Read that first before reading this!) More undead creatures. A new recruit of Umbrella Special forces will have to face Tyrants, zombies, and Umbrella's new Partner...!Will he survive or become one of the undead


Resident Evil: Red Day Chapter 1: The Night of Nightmares  
  
A man named Peter Gray was in a small Locker room with men and women getting dressed into Umbrella Mercenaries suits, with their chosen gun to their sides. Peter Gray held his Sniper rifle; he had a silver large pistol in his hostler on his hip. He adjusted his uniform as a man walked in slowly with a billboard, calling Peter's name.  
"Peter Gray! Report to the Commanders office" He called out as Peter gray turned around, staring at the man as he walked out looking confused "What does the commander want with me? Hasn't he picked on me enough?" he shrugged, heading towards the Commander's office. He walked forward entering the Office as the Commander stood there, right behind his desk as usual, blue eyes staring coldly at Peter. He moved an inch closer to his desk putting down a piece of paper "You're no longer Umbrella Mercenary, Welcome to Umbrella's Special Forces." Peter smiled with joy grasping the paper; he always wanted to do better action in missions instead of patrolling Cities. He nodded at his commander. "When do I start?" He asked as the commander smirked "Now, your uniform is in the copter, your heading to Wes-Swenson and Hillside City in a few minutes." Peter nodded saluting his commander politely. "Thank you Sir!" "Get out of my sight Peter" The commander grumbled, he sat down calmly grasping his bottle of scotch as Peter walked off, The commander turned around a bit staring out side, it was almost dawn... "I can't believe it...How could this ever happened to Umbrella...No one must know this." He stared at a paper grasping it before throwing it into a trash, lighting a match tossing it into the trash as the paper was caught in flames. He took a big sip of his scotch as he growled calmly, throwing the bottle of scotch at the wall breaking it. Peter soon arrived to the roof top where the Helicopter pad was, a Large Helicopter was on, he smiled more running inside the Helicopter, His new commander had a mask on, his voice and looks were covered "Good evening, Peter Gray. I'm you're new commander, Janis." Janis said calmly, holding out a hand from where he sat towards Peter sat, Peter grasped the hand shaking it lightly, and then Janis pointed at a neatly folded pile with a hazard gas mask on top of the pile. "That's your Armor, you're going to be our sniper, we're heading towards Raccoon City's forest, the border between us, and Wes-Swenson city first, and we must investigate the animal attacks first..." Peter nodded; he knew better not to question the leader of the group. Name: Peter Gray Description: Special Forces Umbrella suit, black suit color with a small UMBRELLA logo on the upper right corner of his chest pad armor. Medium short hair, with it just on his forehead, a bit long with his hair on the back of his head long and on the sides and top, but front is short, Dark green eyes, army boots, and black leather gloves. Class: Umbrella Special Forces, High class Sniper and Infiltrator. Age: 18 Guns of Choice: Sniper rifle and a Silver SG Pistol (Larger and Heavier with larger, stronger bullets)  
It was getting more Darker as they both were dropped off in the middle of the forest; they were looking around slowly. They're about three more Special Forces units with them. Janis crept forward into the bushes as he saw a campfire, but no one was around. Crickets were making their irritating songs, smell of pine trees was in the air as well, but an Umbrella transport Truck was near the camp fire. Janis held his Sub Machine gun up as the other two did, Peter was too distracted feeling like they were being watched. Janis headed towards the truck looking around a bit. "This truck can be a transport for us; the keys are still in the car, everyone in!" Janis spoke before there was groaning sounds coming from the forest around them, Peter slid out his silver pistol holding close as the others held their Sub Machine guns up, glaring at the forest surrounding them. More groaning sounds were heard as Peter's eyes widen things that looked human but they weren't. They had dried blood on them with parts of their flesh was ripped off, their jaws were wide open and teeth looked rotten, some of their teeth had blood on it, most of them didn't have no lips. More and more started coming out of the bushes as they started firing, Peter backed away slowly heading towards the Truck as the others did the same, Janis was gone though... so was the other, there was only two of them now... Peter yelled "GO!" at the other recruit that was in the driver's seat; Peter was in the back of the truck, pulling a trigger as one of the Zombies fell back, slowly getting up. He repeated his firings at multiple zombies, soon the Truck sped off smacking two zombies onto the Bumper as the Soldier screamed in terror, one zombie breaking the window with its arm grasping the mans neck pulling him forward biting into his flesh through the suit. The man made a blood-curling scream as the car drove forward towards a Cabin, knocking down more zombies in the way.  
"Oh dear god" Peter's eyes widen as he jumped forward, avoiding the crash as he jumped out of the back, rolling across the moist green muddy grass, He watched the car drive forward impaling the Cabin as the Cabin it self shifted a bit. The flames rising from the truck into the Cabin, He stood slowly turning around towards the forest. Far off into the distance he could see the horde of zombies heading towards the Cabin where he was. His eyes widen as he backed away immediately, He heard gun shots from behind the Cabin, running towards it, and Janis was crawling of the window firing at the Zombies inside at the same time. Janis fell to his knee's standing up slowly grasping his radio "Chopper we need a Pick up a.s.a.p." he said into the radio as the Radio spoke back. "Understood, we'll find you soon as you shoot that flare." Janis reached into his Jacket as he swung out a Flare gun, pulling the trigger hard a glowing ball shot into the air exploding sending more lights into the air. The Radio spoke once more. "Alright we have your location! We're on our way!" Janis growled as he stared at the horde of zombies heading towards them. "Peter! Now's your chance to prove you're the best sniper! Snipe out all those zombies!" Peter nodded sliding out his sniper rifle as he lay down in the grass aiming at one of the zombie's heads, pulling the trigger. A loud snapping sound was made as the zombie fell back hard, not getting up. Janis held his Sub machine gun firing at the zombies if any were getting any close. Peter pulled the trigger again sending another zombie down hard against the ground on its back; part of its head is missing from the bullet shooting into it. He heard a Helicopter above them as more soldiers came sliding down on rope towards the two, helping them. They held up their assault rifles pulling the triggers as he fired rapidly, bullets shooting into the zombie's dead flesh. Janis grasped onto the rope climbing up to the helicopter as Peter followed.  
"Hurry up!" Janis called out to him crawling inside of the Helicopter as he finally reached inside the Helicopter's panting hard leaning back against the wall inside the helicopter. He looked out the Helicopter as the Soldiers kept firing at the zombies heading towards them but soon, dead cold hands reached out for them pulling them into the horde of zombies as they started tearing, biting them till blood curling screams were made. The Helicopter soon flew away from the Horde of zombies but they were heading towards Raccoon City.  
  
16 Minutes later  
  
He and Janis soon arrived to Raccoon City, but everything was too quiet, the Helicopter was landed on top of a Hospital building, with a Helipad on top. One of the Helicopter pilots was busy trying to call for anyone on the Radio; Janis shook his head slowly as Peter sat inside the Helicopter sighing quietly. Janis snapped at the Pilot harshly glaring at him. "Just give up! There's a lot of Fire going on inside this City, I doubt there will be anymore survivors, We're heading to Wes-Swenson, but we cant get there by Helicopter, we've run out of fuel for the helicopter, We'll just have to take the Stairs down to the back of the Hospital, then we take a tunnel that will lead to Wes-Swenson" He spoke calmly, the Pilot shook his head staring at Janis. "There's no way that Tunnel still exists! It's an old urban legend of an abandon Umbrella labs tunnel! It can't be still there!" the pilot snapped as Janis held up his SG Pistol at the Pilots head quickly, giving him a cold glare. "Were going either you like it or not! You can stay here, those things probably got to Raccoon City already and I'm not waiting for you!" he snapped at him, pulling a switch on his Pistol making a clicking sound. "Either you come with us or your food for those things" he said calmly, the pilot shook nodding "Alright...Ill go".  
Janis brought down his pistol slowly as he smirked tapping the pilots head very lightly with the nose of the pistol. "Good... Now move it!" he yelled at the Pilot, Peter stood up following the two as they climbed down a long set of ladders on platforms. When they finally reached the ground they were at what seemed to be a pond. Peter walked forward slowly as Janis and the pilot continued moving, he walked forward towards them, they were right outside of a gate but then... The gate slammed shut in front of Peter's face making him stumble back. "What now?" Peter's eyes widen as he looked up, there was some kind of Vine like creature with teeth on its tentacles, a brain in its stem, it was slowly crawling on the wall towards Peter, he slid out his Silver Pistol aiming at the plant firing at it once, making it stumble and fall hard onto the ground.  
He slowly walked towards it a few feet but then it got back up, making a annoying long hissing sound, he aimed at its brain part, firing three times as green blood splattered against the wall and ground, its entire body began to twitch as it fell to the ground. Janis walked towards the gate on the other side kicking at it, it was locked. "Damn, security officers must have locked this door up, there's another way to the tunnel, just keep heading east and find Raccoon City docks!" He said quickly. "In that area, there should be an Elevator, it will lead you to the tunnel, from there we can get to Wes-Swenson easily! There has to be someone there that is part of Umbrella Special Forces to help us... go now! We'll meet you there!" He said quickly as him and the pilot ran off deeper into the other side of the Park, Peter walked away from the gate towards the stairs slowly walking them, he saw a pathway leading to the east area walking towards it soon entering a new area. He was at one of the Raccoon City's docks, he saw few people walking around but some were limping... He eyed the ones limping, they looked dead... He knew better not to get near them but people started to scream nearby, one got tackled by a zombie, pulling them into the water as what seemed to be was a large sea monster, opening its jaws and crushing the human and zombie into its teeth, blood spraying forward at the living humans as they soon ran away, one ran into peter holding a pistol, stumbling back as he stared at Peter calmly. "Good, someone who isn't dead...Listen, there's a shelter inside the Docks but no one can get in there without the keys to open the door, I have the keys... Get me to the door and ill unlock it and we'll both be safe, including with other survivors inside." Peter nodded calmly as he gripped his silver pistol. "Let's go!" Peter shouted as him and the survivor ran across the docks. The large fish like creature had dark scaly skin with fins hanging off its body, large fangs hanging out of its mouth as chomped down part of the docks, there was no way back. It swam away slowly as Peter held up his pistol, aiming at a zombie ahead of them as he pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet deep into the zombie's head making it fall to the side into the water, the sea creature was in a far distance but soon it turned around heading towards Peter and the survivor again, Its mouth open as Peter aimed at it, shooting another bullet at it but it didn't affect it. Peter yelled out to the survivor. "Run now!" he said in a loud tone as the Survivor ran pass the zombies, Peter was following knocking and shooting the zombies out of his way as he leaped forward off of the docks onto the cold tar pavement, the creature smashing its self against the pavement as it roared in pain, the tar damaging its shell as some blood splattered onto the pavement, Peter slowly got up walking towards the door slowly, panting as the Man already unlocked the door, waiting inside for him. "We're here; the others are on the bottom floor in a room where the old Bio Factor laboratory hall is... It uses to be a great lab until it was discovered, and recent projects have been escaping to the real world, like those things up there but more worse..." The survivor said as he walked towards deeper into the room, it was a normal room, it was like a Post for a security officer, he looked around slowly as he found a Magnum, he grasped it quickly snatching the magnum bullets eagerly. The Survivor pressed a button as a wall opened, the Elevator... Janis never told Peter about this secret about the elevator being hidden, maybe there was a reason? He walked into the elevator as the doors closed shut, the elevator shook a bit soon moving slowly. "Here we go...I hope the others are still alive..."  
  
(Time for a break, ill be writing more of this when I can so make sure to check this story! ) 


End file.
